


"HERA"

by Honey_mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BAMF Hinata Shoyou, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shoyou is a girl, Hinata Shoyou speaks multiple languages, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Deciphered, LGBTQ Themes, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Street Racing, alternate universe - street racing, mention of drugs, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_mel/pseuds/Honey_mel
Summary: ❝ᴀꜱᴋ ᴀɴʏ ʀᴀᴄᴇʀ. ᴀɴʏ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʀᴀᴄᴇʀ. ɪᴛ ᴅᴏᴇꜱɴ՚ᴛ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪɴ ʙʏ ᴀɴ ɪɴᴄʜ ᴏʀ ᴀ ᴍɪʟᴇ. ᴡɪɴɴɪɴɢ՚ꜱ ᴡɪɴɴɪɴɢ.❞ɪɴ ᴀɴ ᴀʟᴛᴇʀɴᴀᴛᴇ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀꜱᴇ, ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ꜱʜᴏʏᴏᴜ ᴄʜᴏᴏꜱᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀ ʙᴀᴅ ʙɪᴛᴄʜ．［⚠ WARNING ⚠ VIOLENCE, MENTION OFDRUGS, SEXUAL THEMES, GORE, USE OFPROFANITY LANGUAGES］I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE NICKNAMES OF HAIKYUU CHARACTERS OR THE IDEAS OF THEIR CARS. IT BELONGS TO HOENEYMILKTEA.
Relationships: Hinata Kyouka(OC)/Kaminari Daisuke(OC), Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: LITTLE MISS GIANT Multiverse





	"HERA"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me HONEY_MEL from Wattpad. Anyways, if you want some headcanons or want to suggest some headcanons. Go to my Tumblr. [HONEYDEWCARAMEL](https://honeydewacaramel.tumblr.com/)

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

**_THE SOUND OF PLANES IN THE AIRPORT FILLED THE AREA WITH PEOPLE TALKING IN CROWDS._ **

Kyojin stood in a corner as he waits for his sibling that was arriving today. He scrolls through his Instagram, looking for something that will entertain him. "Flight 76 from Argentina has now arrived. Thank you." Kyojin perked up at the announcement as he heard a familiar flight number. Seeing a familiar orange hair from the arrival gate, a smile climbs upon his face. "SHO!" He called out as he grabbed the masked female's attention. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled behind the mask. She smiled at Kyojin as they both hugged each other. "I'm so happy to see you again, Sho." He told the girl. "I miss you too, Kyo-nii!" She beamed at him.

The two broke their hug. "Well, let's go. Mom and Dad's at work. The others are waiting back at the house." Kyojin said, smiling at Shoyou. "Oh? I'm so glad." Shoyou told Kyojin as they exited the airport. Shoyou looked through the parking spot before spotting her brother's car. "Is that?" Shoyou asked in disbelief. "The 2020 Audi R8?" Kyojin finished for her with a smirk. "Holy shit. Aren't you smug?" Shoyou stares at her brother with a deadpanned look. Kyojin laughs as he opened the trunk of his car. "Don't worry. Dad bought all of us a car. Well, except for Natsu. Mom also bought us motorbikes too." Kyojin informed her. He saw her became more excited to go home. Kyojin sighed knowing he just fueled the excitement of his sibling. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ He thought as he chuckles at his little sister.

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Arriving at their destination, out of the house Haruto, Natsuo and Natsu were waiting for their arrival. Happily, Natsu went to give Shoyou a tight hug making Shoyou grin widely. “Nee-chan!!” She beamed as Shoyou returned the hug. “I miss you.” Shoyou laughed at the little girls whine. “Well, I’m staying now Natsu-chan.” Shoyou hummed as she carried the girl and spun her around making the kid giggle and laugh in joy. Their siblings felt their hearts melt at the scene of their two sisters.

Kyojin smirked and approached the two. “Well, seems like you didn’t grow an inch, Sho.” He teased as he placed his arm on her head. “Hey, I did grew!” She puffed out her cheeks making everyone laugh at them. “Okay, let’s go. I’m sure Sho’s tired from her trip.” Haruto smiled at them. Natsu smiled at that and hopped out of Shoyou’s arms. “Come on, Nee-chan. I wanna show you your room! Kyo-nii helped me designed the room!” She beamed as she pulled the tangerine in the house making her leave her luggage.

The three brothers laugh at their sister’s antics. “So, did you tell her?” Haruto asked Kyojin. The male smirked before lighting a cigarette. “Just the gifts from Dad and Mom.” He told them as he blew out a puff of smoke. Natsuo chuckled at this while, Haruto shook his head in disappointment.

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Shoyou was keeping track of her job on her laptop and heard her door opened. Taking a peak, she saw Daisuke and Kyouka standing by the door with a smirk. “Mom! Dad!” She beamed engulfing the two in a hug. Kyouka smiled softly as they both return her hug. “I missed you guys.” She mumbled. “We missed you too, my dear.” Daisuke told the girl. “Now, come I want to show you what your father and I got you as a gift.” Kyouka beamed as she pulled the girl downstairs and to their garage.

The light turned on, Shoyou gasped seeing two mechanical transportation in front of her. “Is that?” She murmured in disbelief as she touched the hood of the car. “Honda NSX, customized to be your favorite color and with NOS.” Daisuke told her as he huffed out a puff of smoke from his cigar. “And a Ducati Multistrada 1200.” Kyouka smiled at her eldest female child.

Shoyou’s eyes turned glossy as she became teary and touched by her parents’ gifts for her. Turning to them, she hugged her mother as she whimpered. “Thank you. Thank you, so much.” She said earning soft looks from her parents. “I love you guys so, much.” She said. Daisuke chuckled as he opened the garage doors. “Why not give them a spin, dear?” He said giving her the keys to her car.

Beaming with joy, Shoyou took the keys before hopping in her brand new car. She smirked as she gripped the steering wheel and adjust the rearview mirror. She starts up the car and revved her engine. Feeling the excitement, adrenaline pump through her veins as she smirked. “Just be back before 3.” Kyouka told the girl. With that said, the car went off with a gust of wind. “Think she’ll get in trouble?” Kyouka asked Daisuke. “No, she won’t. We taught her better than that.”

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

With her mask back on, the windows down, and her hair undone. Shoyou felt free as she drives through the streets of Tokyo. The bright lights of the towers shined on her car as she smiled beneath her mask. Spanish music blasting from her speaker to add an effect for her driving, she was completely carefree and happy.

From the feeling of wind slapping to her face to the sound of cars, Shoyou missed this for three years since she went abroad. Letting out a breath, Shoyou turned up her speed and pass by some cars in front of her. Unfortunately, her stomach growled signaling the hunger she was feeling before was back. Groaning, she turned to her phone. “Siri, guide me to the nearest fast-food chain or restaurant.” She said loudly for her phone to hear her from her mask. “The nearest restaurant is 2 miles away. On the next intersection, please turn right.” She sighed as she kept her eyes on the ride. _‘This food better be good.’_ She thought as she slowly speeds up.

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Sitting in front of a Karaoke Bar, Yachi sighed in relief as she relaxes from the loud surrounding inside the shop. Hearing a car arriving, a Honda NSX parked in front of the ramen shop near her. Yachi’s eyes lit in surprise seeing a car that expensive in their area. She saw someone who looks like a reincarnation of the sun stepped out of the car wearing a black face mask. Yachi felt her cheeks burned as she noticed how gorgeous she was and how amazing she looked. _‘Wait, no! Bad Yachi, You have a girlfriend!’_ She thought lightly slapping her cheeks.

Yachi’s eyes followed the tangerine’s figure walking to the ramen shop. She sighed as her gay panic was done. Yachi took out her phone and scrolls down her social media to see news about Japan and trends. _‘I wonder if she still remembers me.’_ Yachi thought.

Feeling minutes passed, Yachi saw a shadow hovering in front of her. Looking up, she blushed seeing the same tangerine from before holding her ramen take-out. “Do you mind me sitting with you?” She asked her voice muffled by the mask. Yachi meekly nodded letting the girl sit down next to her. She opened her food before looking at Yachi. “I’m surprised you don’t remember me, though.” She said before picking her chopsticks making Yachi dread for her life. “Wa-Wa-wait, What?” Yachi choked out. The tangerine laughs slightly as she slowly removes her face mask making Yachi scared for her life.

Once the black face mask was off her face, Shoyou smiled at Yachi. “I was planning to tell you I came back but seems like we met here instead.” She smiled. Yachi’s eyes widen as she saw her high school best friend. “Sho-chan?!” She exclaimed in disbelief before hugging the female.

Shoyou laughs at her actions before they broke the hug. “You’re back.” Yachi smiled bashfully. Shoyou nodded before eating her ramen. “Yup, I just came back earlier. Kyo-nii was the one who picked me up.” Shoyou informed her. “Oh my god! I have so much to tell you!”

About a few minutes, Yachi was telling Shoyou about things that happen for the past 3 years. “So, you got yourself a girlfriend? Look at you, growing up.” Shoyou teased the girl as she threw the empty container in a near garbage bin. “Yeah, how about you? Do you have a partner, Sho-chan?” Yachi asked. The tangerine didn’t need to tell Yachi, because her massive mood drop was enough to let Yachi know. Yachi sweatdropped at her friend. “There, there Sho-chan. I’m sure you’ll find someone.” Yachi comforted. “Yeah right.” She mumbled before looking at her watch. “Do you have plans tomorrow?” Shoyou asked Yachi out of the blue. “I don’t really have plans tomorrow ‘till night. Why?” Yachi asked confused. “Great, go shopping with me.” Shoyou smiled. “I need new clothes.” Shoyou told Yachi. “Oh, sure.” Yachi smiled at her. “Great, I’ll text you tomorrow for details. I need to go, I have something to do.” Shoyou told Yachi as she placed back her mask. “See yah!” The tangerine went back to her car. Yachi watches the car drove away as a smile creeps up to her face.

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Sighing, Shoyou blasted her Spanish music from her car’s speaker as she rolled up her window and opened the air conditioning. “Seriously, how can a gun deal go wrong?” Shoyou mumbled pissed off by the fact that she was forced to cut her reunion short by her brother. “Natsu-nii, you better have a good explanation for this.” She said as she checks her car for firearms or weapons. Seeing cushions on the back was adjustable and can be opened. Shoyou opened it seeing two AR-57 with ten magazines, A Heckler & Koch HK 45 with three magazines, and a USAS-12. She saw a pink sticky note with a message.

_‘Hey, baby. Don’t tell your Dad about this, but here’s my second gift. Hope you enjoy it! –Love Mom.’_

Shoyou chuckled as she took one of the AR-57. “Ahh, such as life.” She mumbled admiring the gun before forming a plan in her head.

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Natsuo ‘tch’ed for the ninth time the night. He was surrounded by idiots who sabotaged and want to kill him. _‘Damn it. This too tiring.’_ He thought boredly as he huffed out a puff of smoke from her cigarette. “Where is she? She’s late.” He mumbled looking out for his sibling before hearing a car revving up. He smirked as he recognized the Spanish song that was playing.

“What the fuck?!”

“Who’s this bitch?!”

Hearing the tires screeching, Natsuo laid on his back to avoid getting shot. The sound of firearms engulfed the whole area making Natsuo cover his ears. _‘Dramatic little shit.’_ He thought smirking irritated by her entrance. Hearing the long silence, Natsuo peeked out his hiding spot seeing Shoyou going out of her car holding two AR-57. “Look what Mom gave me.” She smirked seeing his irritated face. “Oh, shut up.” He grumbled snatching one of the AR-57. Shoyou snickered at him before hearing cars pulling up. “So, what’s the stats?” She asked reloading her gun. “Bunch of bastards sold me out and manage to jump at me.” Natsuo informed her. “Well, that ain’t good for the business.” Shoyou smirked seeing men surrounding them. “You know what Dad says about rats, right?” Natsuo joked. “’ _If you see a rat, make sure to kill it. IMMEDIATELY.’_ As I recall.” Shoyou said shooting one of the men before smiling sadistically. “So, let’s clean up.”

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Kyouka and Daisuke saw Shoyou’s car and Natsuo’s jeep. They can see the dent on Natsuo’s jeep and blood splattered onto Shoyou’s headlight. Getting out of their car, the two were covered in scrapes and blood. Some weren’t even their own. “What the hell happened to you two?” Kyouka asked checking the gash on Shoyou’s forearm. “A deal went wrong, but we got it covered.” Natsuo reassured as Kyouka looked at his bleeding forehead. “What about the bodies?” Daisuke asked. “Due to Shoyou coming back, one of her friends let her use their machines to dispose of the bodies.” Natsuo shrugged. “I pity the one who got turn into liquid and became a science volunteers.” Shoyou mumbled making Kyouka chuckle and Daisuke sighed.

“Well, you two clean up. Natsu wants to do a midnight snack with all of us.” Kyouka told them. Shoyou smiled softly before nodding. “Okay, I’ll go get washed up.” She said as she went inside. “Don’t forget, your going with your dad to Hyogo for a meeting.” Kyouka called to her daughter. “ _Sí._ ” Shoyou answered as she went upstairs.

After cleaning up, Shoyou went downstairs wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of cycling. Walking to the kitchen, there stood her family having a fun time making food. She smiled at their bonding. Looking at her left, she saw Haruto on his phone not giving a care. Smirking, she went and collect a handful of whipped cream before slapping it on his face surprising everyone, and later, everyone laugh. Haruto glared at Shoyou before grabbing a can of whipping cream from the fridge. Shoyou saw this, she quickly ran around the kitchen with Haruto hot on her tails. “Come back her Sho!”

Time pass, Natsu was fast asleep on the couch. While the others were cleaning the kitchen. Shoyou’s hair was covered by whipped cream, while Haruto’s face was caked by whipped cream. Natsuo has chocolate syrup on his head and Kyojin was soaking wet with apple juice. Kyouka chuckled at them while Daisuke carried Natsu to her room. “I just showered.” Shoyou mumbled as she wiped the counter clean. Kyojin laughs at his sister’s suffering. “Well, you did pick a fight with Haruto.” He reasoned with her. “Oh, shut up. You didn’t do shit. You and Natsu-nii were just laughing at my suffering.” She glared at him. Natsuo let out a snort before he sat on a chair. “This reminds me of the good old days.” He said trying to ease the tension.

“The days where you were crying about your ex or the day where you were crying because mom was gonna whoop your ass?”

“Hey!”

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

The next morning, Shoyou woke up feeling refreshed and new. She looked at the time, it was 9 in the morning. With a great feeling, Shoyou went downstairs seeing Kyouka and Natsu making breakfast, Kyojin and Natsuo playing on the tv, Haruto watching them and possibly creating black-mail material, and Daisuke sitting by the table working on his business. She smiled softly at the scene. _‘These kinds of mornings are the best.’_ She thought.

Natsu noticed her and she beamed with happiness. “Nee-chan! Good morning!” She greeted the girl. Shoyou smiled at her and ruffled her hair. “Good morning too, Natsu-chan.” Shoyou greeted before walking up to her Blasian mother. “Good morning, Mom.” She yawned earning a pat on the head. “Good morning too.” Kyouka smiled. “No fair! I wanna get greeted by Sho, too!” Natsuo pouted, instead of a greeting he was flipped off by Shoyou. “Screw you.” Shoyou mocked poking her tongue out. “Good morning, Dad.” She greeted the man which got her a nod as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Okay, cell phones and gadgets down. Breakfast’s ready.” Kyouka said setting plates of pancakes and other food on the table. Not wanting to feel their mother’s wrath. All children were sitting at the table, while Kyouka was staring at Daisuke, who was still on his laptop.

Feeling the burning gaze, Daisuke didn’t hesitate to put his laptop away as he took his share of breakfast. “That’s what I thought.” Kyouka said as she sat next to him. The family ate together in peace as this gathering rarely happens since they were all too busy. “So, what’s everyone’s schedule today?” Daisuke asked breaking the silence. “I need to finish the new design since, tomorrow's the deadline.” Haruto informed him. “My photographer told me we have a shooting today.” Natsuo nonchalantly said eating his pancake. “Me too.” Kyojin added. “I met Yachi last night and we’re planning to go shopping.” Shoyou informed her parents. “Yachi, as in Hitoka Yachi. That girl uses to visit you every day when you two were in high school. It was so, cute.” Kyouka cooed. “Mom, she has a girlfriend.” Shoyou deadpanned. “I know, Yachi’s cute and all. But, I see her more as a friend than that.” Shoyou told her mother. “Oh, well. Try not to buy a lot like last time.” Kyouka warned her. “Yes, mom.” Shoyou said as she stood up and left the dining table. “I’ll try to buy something for you guys.” She yelled before closing her door to text Yachi.

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

After texting and showering, Shoyou dressed in a white turtleneck tucked in her blue jeans with a brown coat hanging from her shoulders. She tied her hair up in a ponytail before putting on a pair of white shoes. She grabbed her bag before walking out of her room and to the garage. She picked the grey Lexus GS for her trip. Hearing metal clanking, she saw Natsuo fixing his jeep. “Hey, tell Mom I’ll be back by dinner or so.” She yelled before she drove off while Natsuo just flipped her off.

Asking Siri to guide her to their meeting spot, there she saw Yachi standing by the entrance of the train station with Kiyoko standing next to her. Smirking, Shoyou puts on her sunglasses before getting out of her car. She saw Yachi’s face lit up. “Sho-chan!” She called out. Shoyou smiled back and walked up to the two. “So, your Kiyoko? Yachi’s girlfriend.” She stated earning a nod from the girl. “Well, I’m Shoyou. Call me Sho.” She beamed at the girl flashing her that million-dollar smile. Kiyoko felt mentally fuzzy as the reincarnation of the sun smiled at her. _‘Now, I know why Yachi spoke highly of her.’_ She thought. “Well, should we start our shopping ladies?”

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Walking around Tokyo Mall, the three girls were having the best day of their week as they talk about each other. “Aww~, you guys meet at high school and started dating after Yachi graduated. That’s sweet.” Shoyou cooed as she drank her coffee. “Why didn’t you told me back then, Yachi?” Shoyou asked the blonde girl. “Well, I really didn’t know how to tell you.” Yachi reasoned with the tangerine. “Understandable.” Shoyou pouted making Kiyoko laugh at the two.

“You know, Sho-chan. Yachi talks about you when she graduated.” Kiyoko told the girl making Yachi flustered. “Awww~. I didn’t know that you talked about me.” Shoyou teased the poor blonde. “Well, you were my first friend. Of course, I’m going to tell her about you.” Yachi mumbled making Shoyou smiled softly. “Well, let’s continue this day ladies!”

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

As time pass, the three girls were by the park on a bench relaxing after their day of shopping. “So, do you have anyone special to you, Sho-chan?” Kiyoko asked curiously. Shoyou smiled and nodded while Yachi sighed deeply knowing what she’s about to say. “My family.” Shoyou beamed.

Just like that Kiyoko and Yachi knew that she was an oblivious and dense woman. A dangerous one. “That isn’t what she meant, Sho-chan.” Yachi groaned. “Huh?” Shoyou looked at Yachi with a confused look. “She meant by someone you love, like someone out of your family.” Yachi explained to her. “A person that makes you special. Like, they make your heart feel fuzzy and warm.” Yachi told her. Shoyou placed a hand on her chest where her heart was. “There’s someone like that?” She questioned before looking up. “I guess there’s isn’t anyone yet.” Shoyou answered as she just stares at the sky.

Yachi smiled at her answer while Kiyoko smiled at them. “You’ll find them someday, Sho-chan.” Kiyoko said patting the girl’s shoulder. “Yeah, you shouldn’t worry. You’re still just beginning your 20’s after all.” Yachi encouraged making Shoyou laugh. “Yeah, sure.” Shoyou smiled at them.

After their day, Shoyou drove Kiyoko and Yachi back to the train station with their stuff. “This day was so, fun. Let’s do it again.” Shoyou smiled at them. Yachi mirrored her smile while Kiyoko gave her a soft smile. “Sure, we’ll do it again.” Kiyoko told her as she left.

_*RING*_

Kiyoko took out her phone as someone was calling her. “Hello?” She greeted. “Kiyoko?” The caller called out. “Daichi. Why do you call?” Kiyoko asked grabbing Yachi’s attention. “The race is tomorrow.” Daichi informed her shocking the two. “Why?” She asked.

“The Ohgiminami Gang was killed by the Kaminari clan for sabotaging their deals.”

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Shoyou pulled up in their garage seeing Kyojin washing his car. “Another deal went wrong?” She asked as she grabbed her shopping bags. “Nope, just some bastards decided to ambush me.” Kyojin answered bluntly as he whistles a tune. “Oh, poor them.” Shoyou shrugged as she left the car keys on the table. “Also, Dad wants to talk to you.” Kyojin informed. “Okay.”

Shoyou went to her room and changed out of her outfit and put on comfortable clothes. She looked at her shopping bags and groaned. “I’ll organize tomorrow.” She mumbled before going out of her room to talk with Daisuke.

Opening the door, she saw Daisuke sitting down on his chair working on something on his laptop. Noticing his daughter sitting in front of him, he placed his laptop away. “Is this about the Hyogo meeting?” She asked. “Yes, we will be meeting with the Sakusa Family.” Daisuke informed her. “Ahh, you mean I’m going to see Kiyoomi-kun?” Shoyou asked with hopeful eyes. “Yes, and his father wants to bring one of his gangs, the Inarizaki.” Daisuke told her. “The Inarizaki? Are they one of the new gangs?” She asked confused. “Yes, they are but he’s just going to bring 3 men from that gang. So, please.” Daisuke looked at her making Shoyou confused.

“PLEASE DON’T WEAR A SKIRT, SHO~!!”

Surprised by her father’s outburst. Shoyou heard someone laughing. “Ah, Daisuke. Always a softie to Sho.” Kyouka said as she walks into the room. “But, Sho’s too young to have a boyfriend.” Daisuke whined to his ex-wife. “You fucked when I was in my 20s, Dai.” Kyouka deadpanned at him before placing a hand on her daughter’s hair. “Besides, she knows how to handle men.” Kyouka said with an evil grin. Daisuke sweatdropped before sighing. “Fine, but please. If they try anything-.”

“Kick them in the balls.”

“Kyo, no-.”

◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

Laying on her bed, scrolling through her social media. Shoyou sighed as she saw nothing that entertained her. She sighed before she placed her phone down and looked at her ceiling. “Man, back in Argentina. I would be probably in a club dancing.” She chuckled as she remembered her days in Argentina. She sat up and took out her laptop and opened it up. Seeing the picture of her and her friends, Pedro, Nice, and Heitor as the background, she smiled softly before opening her internet browser. “Might as do some, DIY.” She mumbled as she went to youtube.

After a few hours, Kyouka opened Shoyou’s door seeing her wearing a pink watermelon jelly mask mixing aloe vera gel and turmeric. Amused, Kyouka crossed her arm. “What are you doing?” She asked. “Passing time.” Shoyou mumbled as she continued to mix. Kyouka sighed before sitting on the girl’s bed. “You excited for tomorrow?” Kyouka asked her. “Sort of.” Shoyou muttered putting the skincare product she made in a glass bottle. Kyouka chuckled as she watches her eldest daughter walk to her bathroom. “Well, your father wants you to experience a day in his life.” Kyouka told her as she heard the water running. “Well, I already know. I run the family’s South American base.” Shoyou answered closing the faucet and walking out the bathroom. “I know that, sweetheart. Your father just wants to make sure you experience it here too, in Japan.” Kyouka reasoned as she helped Shoyou with her hair. Shoyou sighed as she realized that her mother was correct. “Your right.” Shoyou mumbled before grabbing her phone. Kyouka stood up and started to walk out of the room. “Good night, sweetie.” Kyouka said before walking out of the room and closing the door. Shoyou smiled softly before laying down on her bed. “Good night.”

  
◆━━━━━━━▣✦▣━━━━━━━━◆

ᴀʀʀɪᴠᴀʟ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴜɴ


End file.
